makepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
Pubert
Pubert is a Lunatic Knight warrior of the Order of Strongth. He is Somarinoa's Dungeons & Dragons character created on July 6th, 2014. He is a Human of the Fighter class. He is played alongside Courtney Conklin's Elf cleric Nitrate, and Charles Graham's Human rogue Noir. Brent Weber Jr. is the games' Dungeon Master. Appearance Personality Pubert, as a typical member of the Order of Strongth, is extremely proud of his heritage and wields it proudly. He considers himself an adventurer and seeks to prove himself as all young Strongths do when they come of age. Even so, Pubert did not find adventure until he reached the age of 28, much older than most other Lunatic Knights. This is an uncomfortable thought to him and he tries to ignore it and put it behind himself. As a proud adventurer, he jumps at the chance to aid others, getting him into quests that may or may not be over his head. Despite this he regularly shows great skill and prowess. Having rode in a caravan held by Traevus the Dwarf alongside two other travelers, Nitrate the Elven cleric and Noir the human rogue, he has become swept up in a team of unlucky adventurers that he has come to refer to as "Team Sloppy", going so far as to cheer "Go Team Sloppy!" upon successful endeavors. However, both Nitrate and especially the bright-eyed and bushy tailed Noir are incredibly unlucky, to the extent of their bad luck affecting others as well. Abilities As a typical member of the Order of Strongth, Pubert is quite strong, able to cleave foes in half fairly easily. He has saved his team on several occasions thus far... and they are only just three days into their first mission. Relationships Pubert has come to expect failure from Noir and the excitable team mate tends to jump into rooms expecting to kill foes, yet almost always getting into trouble. As such, Pubert has begun to position himself outside of doors that Pubert checks, expecting a fight to break out before it ought to. He also doesn't understand how an individual who is apparently so incredibly perceptive seems unable to ever see clearly when he tends to see things just fine when he peers through. He sees Nitrate in a better light, expecting better results from her. Background History Amongst the Order of Strongth Go Team Sloppy! (July 6th, 2014) Crossroad Team-Up Although Pubert successfully slew the four Goblins in the caverns, he failed to find evidence of Traevus' lock box. However, upon exiting he realized that his four companions from the wagon had also followed him into the caves. Surprised, the four chose to team up together in order to solve their quest. The newly-formed trio first decided that it was time to head in the direction of the mysterious rider that they had seen previously with the Goblins. This led them into an ambush at a crossroads, against a trio of Goblins that had lay in wait for them and a pair of wolves brought on by hunger. Pubert quickly dealt one of the wolves an eventually-mortal blow, slicing one of its hind legs clean off and leaving it crawling on the ground, spewing blood. Despite this, the dog dragged itself along and continued to bite, apparently idiotically oblivious to its forthcoming fate. The tree Goblins teamed up on Noir and Nitrate, and the remaining wolf attacked Nitrate as well. Pubert severed the head of this second canine in another attack, and before long the Goblins fell too. By this time the first injured wolf had exsanguinated and perished from loss of blood. Bloodied and a little stunned after their first real battle, the adventurers decided to lay down and rest. Only a few hours later they were awakened by a blood-curdling yelp--three wolves had appeared, likely brought about by the stench of death in the air and which were possibly a part of the other wolves' pack, had begun to gnaw on an open gash in Noir's leg. The injury however caused him to quickly roll out of the way and stand up as his companions prepared for battle. It was not too long before all three wolves had been slain. Inside the Necromantic Lair Kobolds! Operation: Dragon Fishing Suspicion Befalls Traevus (July 7th, 2014) A Very Confusing Chess Game King Pubert Gasp! More Kobolds! The Bugbear The Aberration The Necromancer Enter Wizzar (July 12th, 2014) A Little Late to the Party A Horribly Gelatinous Cube A Nest of Lizards Going Violently Overboard Fishing for Dragons See also *Order of Strongth *Lunatic Knight *Gonad the Barbarian *Estrogen *Endorphyn *Royd *Testosterone, exiled Lunatic Knight Category:Somarinoa Category:Character Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Sword Category:Warrior